


Movie Night

by TereziMakara



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Trolley, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Nagisa and Gou always fall asleep, but Rei couldn't be happier.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofthewind/gifts).



> Created for the Poly Trolley exchange!

_Before I was found, I felt like I could drain the ocean_  
_Before I was found, I didn't wanna breathe out_  
_My soul beats a sound loud enough to quiet the thunder_  
_A love with no doubt, and now I'm never gonna slow down_

**Author's Note:**

> These three are cute, and this was fun! I love this canon a lot, and it was great to do a little something for it again C:  
> I hope you like this! :D
> 
> Lyrics from _Body Gold_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/174773385821/nagisa-rei-and-gou-created-for-poly-trolley)


End file.
